


A Lynch Family Christmas

by Toby21



Category: Capron Funk - Fandom, R5 (Band), Real Person Fiction, Riker Lynch - Fandom, Rocky Lynch - Fandom, Ross Lynch - Fandom, Ryland Lynch - Fandom, The Driver Era (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, candy cane dildo, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby21/pseuds/Toby21
Summary: The Lynch brothers have a family tradition for Christmas morning. This year Ross is the one getting special attention, so he lies in bed, hard and horny, waiting for this brothers to wake up.
Relationships: Ross Lynch/Capron Funk, Ross Lynch/Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch/Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch/Ryland Lynch
Kudos: 8





	1. Christmas Morning Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and think its finally time to share some Christmas joy for the season.

Ross was too excited to sleep. He had been up since at least 4 am, just like the old days. Back then they had to wait for his parents to get up before Christmas could start. The new tradition he and his brothers had was better if he waited in his bed. Although they had moved out of their parent’s house, Ross, Rocky and Ryland had decided to still live in a big house together. Their new Christmas tradition was something that started a few years ago, and this year was Ross’ turn. He had been excited all week, and tried to hold himself over till this morning.

On Wednesday he had been bad though and jacked off in the shower. He had tried to avoid touching his erection mostly, but for someone used to getting off multiple times a day the strain was too much. His hard dick wasn’t really the problem. He knew how to barely touch himself while making certain he was clean and fresh, but that morning while washing between his legs Ross had mistakenly shoved two fingers up his ass. He should have known better. His asshole was his weakness and he loved things shoved up there. He hadn’t meant to do it, but he was so used to keeping his ass clean, inside and out, that slipping a finger or two in was almost a natural reflex.

Once the digits were inside though he lost all ability to control himself. He pumped himself harder and deeper, using his other hand to pry his hole as open as possible. His fingers had immediately found his prostate, and he had no issues with that. Ross had been familiar with his own love button since almost before puberty. He still remembered the first time Rocky had fucked him. As soon as Rocky’s dick hit his prostate, he had cum for the first ever time in his life. Ever since that day he had learned to last longer, but he also knew his g-spot was more sensitive than any of his brother’s. He had often chuckled thinking how jealous his brothers were that he could make himself cum just by fingering himself. And, that was what had happened in the shower. Once he started scissoring his fingers in and out, feeling his hole burn against the slight stretch, and as his fingers rubbed back and forth over his prostate he knew he wouldn’t last long. In fact, it was less than a minute before his untouched dick started to spasm and belch out huge streams of cum. Ross had nearly collapsed from the pleasure, but had managed to lean his head against the shower wall and lock his legs and the pleasure streamed from inside his ass, to his wonderful shooting dick.

As he came down from his high, he knew he had made a mistake immediately. Well, not a mistake as nobody was mad but he himself. He had wanted to make it to Christmas morning with a full week’s worth of spunk in his balls. He knew he would need it for what his brothers had planned, but he just couldn’t resist. His asshole was both his best friend and his worst enemy at times.

As Ross thought back to that shower he also recalled how he had made sure to take cold showers the rest of the week. He now lay there in bed with his dick harder than he could ever remember. It was just under the blanket. He didn’t trust his own hands to be under the same blanket. He was waiting for his brothers to come and give him his Christmas fuck!

***

He couldn’t recall how the tradition had started, mostly because Rocky and Riker were already having sex for a couple of years before he joined in. Since then, it had become a tradition for one brother to be singled out each year for special treatment. This year it was Ross. All three of his brothers were going to fuck him, and this year for the first time his new brother-in-law, Capron, was going to join in.

The brothers had been good about keeping their activities from both their parents and their sister, but a few months ago Capron had walked in on Ross and Riker spit-roasting Ryland. Worried at first, all Capron wanted to keep their secret was to join in. Since that time Capron had been fucking all the boys. He was strictly a top, but most of the brothers didn’t mind because he had a huge dick. Well, Riker did mind, because he was mostly a top as well, but even he had been tied down and forced by his brothers to take Capron’s nine-and-a-half-inch dick up his ass. Afterwards Ross, Rocky and Ryland were sure that the other two were sneaking away for Riker to bend over for Capron’s fuck-stick again, but since Riker didn’t like other people to see him get fucked they had been secretive about it.

***

Back to this Christmas morning, and Ross’ mind kept shifting, thinking about his sexy brothers as he lie there in bed waiting for them. He needed to stop doing that or he felt as though he might just cream without even touching himself.

Then he thought he heard a noise in the hallway. He saw his door open and a silhouette.

“Ross, are you awake?”

It was Ryland, his younger brother. “Yeah, haven’t really been able to sleep, you know…” Ross voice trailed off as he saw Ryland enter his room and close the door. There was just enough light to make out Ryland moving over to his bed.

“The other guys wanted to wait until at least 6, but I don’t think I can,” Ryland said. Ross felt the blanket lifted at the end of the bed, and then hands moving up his hairy legs. “I couldn’t wait to unwrap my present,” Ryland continued.

Ryland’s body was under the blanket now, moving closer to Ross’ crotch. As the hands moved past his genitals, Ross was disappointed, but then the blanket was thrown off of both of them. Ryland’s hands moved to Ross’ nipples and tweaked them, and his head dipped and he placed the lightest of kisses on the tip of Ross’ dick, nipping Ross’ foreskin with his teeth as he pulled away. Ross actually groaned, much to his embarrassment.

“No, not yet. You see, I know you’ve been saving yourself up. I’m just here to edge you for the next hour or so until the other boys arrive.”

Ross couldn’t believe his ears. His voice cracked and came out as a whine, “Ther…there’s no way I’ll be able to last that long.”

“Well, we’re in luck because Riker gave me one of your presents. He said I was allowed to open it and give it to you. Just a sec,” Ryland commented. Ross could still barely make out his brother in the dim light, but he seemed to be reaching into his own underwear and pulling something out. Then Ross felt his dick being pulled up straight towards the ceiling. Something cold touched his dick and next thing he knew Ryland had also grabbed his balls and was sliding them up and under something. Ross felt something tight being pushed down into the mess of pubes around his dick. Under his balls he could feel the metal band pushing tightly against his perineum. Oh crap, Ryland was putting a cock ring on him. He had seen Riker use one before, but never had one on himself. He knew the effect though. The metal band was so tight that it pushed down against his erection and stopped his balls from rising in their natural way for him to orgasm. Basically, his brother had locked his ability to cum from him and in the process made his dick even harder and more sensitive.

Before he had much more time to process this though, Ryland grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head. The next thing he knew his brother’s mouth was against his and his tongue was pushing inside Ross’ mouth. Ross had learned long ago that he loved making out, and anytime he could spend with his lips locked with one of his brothers was always great.

Ross and Ryland made out for a couple of minutes until Ross was panting in need. He felt Ryland’s lips move first to his right ear, licking and then nipping on his earlobe. Then Ryland moved to his neck. As Ross lost control of his breathing, he found it hard to form coherent thoughts. But in the back of his mind, Ross knew what was coming. As Ryland’s tongue made its first swipe through the dense patch of hair in Ross’ armpit, the older boy felt his body tense and jump. He felt his dick jerk and his balls try to force out his semen, but it was painfully blocked. Instead his body just continued to tense and jerk as he panted, not able to catch his breath.

Ross knew that Ryland was as much of a freak for armpits as he was. There were so many times after a show that Riker and Rocky would force the other two brothers to lick their sweaty pits clean. Ross couldn’t explain the fascination. Something to do with the secondary sexual characteristics, but he knew that hairy armpits on guys, even their hairy legs, and especially their hairy groins got his blood pumping. Not only did he like looking at a guy’s hairy pits, but he would drool at the thought of licking and sucking that hair. He had kept his little fetish a secret, but there were no secrets from his brothers. When it turned out that Ryland had the same fetish, they used to spend hours just exploring their kink together in the room they shared in their parent’s house. Then Rocky and Riker had found out and now without fail, backstage at many of their concerts Ross and Ryland would clean their brothers sweaty armpits. Ross and Ryland agreed it wasn’t about the smell, they didn’t like BO, but if their brothers were clean before the show and their armpits didn’t stink, but just were filled with salty sweat it was enough to make them hard immediately.

It was just as much fun when the pits were clean and smelled like soap, like Ross’ currently did. To his delight, Ross had found that not only did he enjoy licking other guys pits, but his entire body felt electric when he felt a wet, moist tongue licking at his own depression under his arm, and lips pulling at that hair got him hot and bothered. Like now, as Ryland moved to his left armpit and gave it the same treatment. His tongue started at the skin just to the left of Ross’ nipple and slowly licked up, thought the mass of hair to just under the muscles in Ross’ upper arm. Then Ryland’s mouth went back and his tongue pressed in against that soft depression in the middle of Ross’ armpit, the lips closing and slowly pulling away stretching the hairs in a tantalizing, ticklish way.

Ross was sure he was about to cum, when Ryland moved his mouth across to Ross’ chest. While his nipples were sensitive, they weren’t the same erogenous zone his armpits were. As Ryland nipped and pulled as Ross’ nipple with his teeth, Ross felt the edge of his orgasm back off more. Ryland really was going to do this, he was going to keep taking Ross to the very edge and then bringing him back. This “Christmas present” was going to be shear torture. And, he loved it, but he wasn’t sure he would last.

Just as Ross was thinking this, Ryland suddenly sat up. “Oh, before we get really started, there’s something else Riker wanted me to do,” Ryland commented.

Ryland got up from the bed while Ross lies there panting and trying to catch his breath. First, Ryland turns on the lights and Ross blinks at the sudden bright burst. Ross then realizes Ryland is back at the bed, and reaching around behind the side of his headboard. Ryland pulls out a thin band of fabric. He wraps it around Ross’ wrist and pulls it tight, then he goes to the other side of the bed. As Ryland is tying his other wrist to the bed Ross finally realizes what’s happening. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Riker came in a few days ago and tied these up to your bed and hid them. We knew you’d have a hard time keeping your hands off that cock of yours. You need to wait until we’re ready to let you cum.,” Ryland explained.

Ross groaned. This is definitely NOT what he had in mind for how the morning would go. “Come on Ry, just let me cum once. You know I can cum again. Please, you need to let me cum. I can’t stand it. Please, PLEASE just suck my dick. I’ll cum right away I’m sure. I know you love to swallow my cum.,” Ross pleads.

“Well, it is true that your cum tastes better than the other boys… Ok, I’ll suck you quick, but I get to… no, I’ll tell you later,” Ryland says. Before Ross can react at all, Ryland is between Ross’ legs and swallowing his six-and-a-half-inch dick to the base. Ryland holds his lips pressed right against the metal of the cock ring.

Ross felt his foreskin retract completely and the head of his dick slide into the velvety warmth of Ryland’s throat. Just as he’s about to seize up and shoot, Ryland pulls back and off his dick. Suddenly Ryland’s tongue is licking up and down the side of Ross’ dick.

“Ry, oh god, I’m so close. Put it back in your mouth. Come on Ry, please,” Ross begs.

Ryland licks up to the tip of his dick, and with the head just at the tip of his mouth, Rylands looks up at Ross and winks, “Nah, I don’t think so.” Ryland then places a quick smooch on the very tip of Ross’ cock, even slipping the tip of his tongue into the slit of Ross’ cock. Then he’s gone and Ross is panting again. He’s never been closer to an orgasm and not able to do something to push himself over.

“Gah, nooo. Come on Ry, you can’t leave me like this,” Ross pleads. “You promised.”

“Yeah, and I did suck your dick. Not my fault if you didn’t cum quick enough, so I still get a wish later.”

Ross is staring at his brother now with murderous eyes. He is pulling at the bonds holding him. The material is too strong to break, but its soft enough its not biting into his wrists. This shouldn’t be happening to him. He’s a guy, and guys are always able to get themselves off when they want. Leaving him on the edge and begging to cum was one thing, but not letting him control his own orgasms was emasculating in a way he couldn’t describe.

Ryland was up off the bed now and moving to the door. He opened the door and there were his other brothers and Capron.

“Did you hear that? He tried to make a deal with me to let him cum?” Ryland asked.

“Yeah, I heard. I think Ross needs to be punished,” Riker responded, holding up a very large candy cane.


	2. Everyone Gets A Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross' brothers want to give him the best present ever.

Riker was the oldest, and always the one in charge when they got together. Ross realized now that Ryland had set him up. The others were outside his room waiting for him to beg to cum. Ross knew he was supposed to wait for Riker to fuck him. Riker always liked to see the way Ross came hands free from getting fucked. And Ross loved to be fucked by his older brother’s 8-inch dick.

Ross stared wide-eyed at the huge candy cane in Riker’s hand. This red-and-white striped cane was at least a foot long and had to be at least 7 inches around – certainly bigger than Ross’ own dick, and even bigger than Riker’s. He gulped and then started pleading with his brothers as they came into the room.

“Come on guys, what are you gonna do with that?” Ross asked.

Rocky and Ryland both moved to grab Ross’ ankles. They pulled his legs back until his knees were either side of his beautiful face. Sitting on the bed, they held his calves, which propped his ass wide open and up in the air.

“Santa tells me you’ve been naughty, but you know what?” asked Riker. “I still got you this present, and see,” Riker added as he held the candy cane up close for Ross to see, “Its already pre-lubed.” And he saw Riker’s tongue come out and lick a bit of the candy pole, “Mmmm, peppermint lube. Now be a good boy and take ALL of your candy.”

With that, Ross watched with big eyes as Riker moved the blunt end of towards his open ass. He felt it connect with his asshole and the pressure began. All of a sudden, an inch of the cane popped inside his ass. Ross groaned.

Riker started to slowly push the cane in and out of Ross’ ass, always adding an inch or two more until at least 7 inches were buried in his ass. The problem was that Riker was also twisting the cane back and forth, from side to side as he pushed. The feeling on the inner walls of his ass was driving Ross crazy. He could literally feel it twisting and turning inside him. It felt like he had an itch he just couldn’t scratch.

“Oh god, please stop. Someone fuck me. Now!” Ross demanded.

Riker smirked, but it was Rocky who moved to take a position between Ross’ legs as the candy cane was yanked out. Ross barely had time to register the pain of the quick removal as Rocky immediately replaced the cane with his dick. Rocky was bigger than Ross, but thankfully not as big as the cane had been. As Rocky bottomed out and began to pound his little brother’s ass the other boys moved to take up new positions.

Riker had discarded the candy cane and now straddled Ross’ chest. As Riker fed Ross his dick, Ryland moved back down to lick Ross’ armpit again. Rocky now held Ross’ legs on his shoulders as he fucked away. Ross was grateful because he didn’t think he had enough energy to hold them up himself. Capron was standing by the bed. This was his first time joining in with the other boys and it seemed like he was hanging back and just watching for the moment. Watching and jerking that massive dick of his. Ross eyed it with both dread and wonder and Riker kept pumping his cock into Ross’ mouth. Ross shuddered thinking about Capron’s huge dick fucking his sister. And then, he shuddered again thinking how now it was going to fuck him.

Ross’ attention was pulled back to Riker’s dick as his brother picked up the back of his head and shoved almost his whole cock down Ross’ throat. Riker kept on pumping his dick in and out until his pubes were buried around Ross’ nose. As Riker held his cock in Ross’ mouth, Ross felt Rocky’s dick expand and shoot in his ass. The feeling of warm jizz filling him so deep in his ass was usually enough to make Ross shoot, but with his dick and balls still in the cock ring he just continued to feel on the edge of a cliff he couldn’t go over.

Riker pulled his dick out of Ross’ mouth and before he knew what was happening, the ropes binding his wrists were removed. Ross felt himself being turned over and he realized that Rocky must have pulled out of his ass at some point. His entire being felt like all that mattered was the empty feeling in his ass and the rigid dick between his legs, now pointing so hard at his belly that he had a trail of precum all over his abs. Ross realized he was far too out of it, both mentally and just tired that he couldn’t move his limbs himself if he wanted. He let his brothers position him however they wanted. He realized he was now on all fours but he couldn’t support his weight if he tried. His ass had been pulled up by someone behind him and suddenly he saw Ryland’s dick in front of his face.

Ryland’s dick was the easiest of all his brothers to recognize. You see, he basically had the same dick as Ross. Both were just over 6-and-a-half-inches, both were almost exactly six inches around and even their foreskin and the fact both their dicks were fatter at the base matched exactly. Everyone said their cocks were like twins.

Ryland helped Ross lift his body enough so Ross could get Ry’s dick in his mouth. Once it was there Ryland was pulling his head up and letting gravity plunge it back down. In the meantime, at his ass, Ross felt a very blunt something pushing against his asshole. He knew this wasn’t Riker. All his brothers had fucked Ross before and he knew how each of their cocks felt. This was new. This was BIG. It had to be Capron.

“Come on Rossy, let papa in,” Capron cooed behind the singer. “This dick was inside your sister less than six hours ago and now its going to be inside you, too.”

With that the fat head of Capron’s dick popped inside Ross’ rim. Ross found enough energy to pull off of Ryland’s dick and scream. Capron’s dick was at least nine inches, and almost the same width around. As the fat torpedo stretched his hole in ways he never knew, Ross’ scream turned to moans. Ryland was petting the side of Ross’ head as Ross panted, feeling Capron push more and more of his dick into his ass. Ross realized with some fear that Capron was reaching further in him than anyone before. His dick was pushing new buttons on his inside and all he could do is moan. And, his dick was still painfully hard, and unable to shoot.

Ryland softly pulled Ross’ mouth back to his dick. Ross laughed at the thought of blowing his “twin” dick. None of the boys were agile enough to blow themselves, but Ross and Ryland joked that they could do it by sixty-nining. In the meantime, Ross kept feeling the head of Capron’s dick hitting new depths. It also was so big his insides were stretched to the limit, his poor prostate had no choice but to be rubbed back and forth as Capron fucked him.

Suddenly Ross felt something new, the inside of his ass was spasming. He pulled off of Ryland’s dick and screamed again.

“I’m cumming!” Ross yelled.

Quickly Riker looked underneath Ross. He saw Ross’ dick jumping and trying to ejaculate, but it wasn’t.

“No, you’re having an anal orgasm,” Riker told his brother.

Ross was almost too lost to hear what Riker was saying though. This wasn’t like other orgasms he’d had. This one didn’t plateau and then drop off. The good feeling just kept going and he realized it was mostly centered in his ass. He couldn’t seem to control the quaking in his ass.

The spasming in Ross’ ass set off Capron’s orgasm. He buried his dick as far as it would go, which was deep inside Ross. Ross was still shaking, but he felt the head of Capron’s dick, so deep inside him, expand and he felt the rush of hot liquid as it tried to find room inside his rectum.

After both boys were able to calm down, Ross realized they were now laying flat on the bed, with Capron on his back and still buried in his ass. Slowly Capron pulled out of Ross. Ross had to laugh a little when he felt the tip of Capron’s dick come out and a very distinctive popping sound could be heard. Ross was still too tired to move on his own and his body felt like jelly.

Next thing he knew though, someone was laying down on the bed beside him and then pairs of hands were lifting him. Ross opened his eyes and looked down. Riker was laying on the bed looking up at him. He realized that his other two brothers were on either side of him holding his legs up. That meant the person behind him lifting him under the arms must be Capron. Now they were lowering him again. It took a second to realize, but when he felt something poking him from below he knew they were lining up Riker’s dick to slip inside him.

“No, guys, I’m too sore after that. Please, just let me rest,” Ross pleaded.

“Not until Ryland and I bust our nut in you too. You know how this works,” Riker reminded him. “Now hold him steady guys while I line my dick up with his hole. It’s pretty gaping now, so it should slide in pretty easy.”

Ross hated that they were talking about his asshole as if he were a loose whore. He was too tired to fight though. And, hadn’t this been what he’d wanted and waited for all week? Then he felt Riker’s dick in his ass, and just like that he slid down and his weight buried his brother’s manhood inside him easily. Ross moaned and almost collapsed onto Riker.

Riker pulled Ross down and kissed him passionately. “Its almost over, pretty boy,” Riker told him. “Just two more loads to go.”

Ross suddenly felt a second wind. He felt like he had just seen the finish line and wanted to cross it. He pushed himself up and started to ride up and down on Riker’s dick. That familiar buzz was back in his ass, and he could again feel the need in his still hard erection. God, he felt like he could cum for days. Then, unexpectedly, Ross felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him down. He looked back over his shoulder to see Ryland.

“Wha…What are you doing?” Ross asked.

“You said I could do anything I wanted if I sucked you dick. Well, I did my part, time to pay up,” Ryland smirked.

Suddenly, Ross felt something poking against his already full rim. No, Ryland couldn’t mean that!

“Ry, come on, you can’t do this. I can’t take two dicks. You’ll tear me apart,” Ross was begging.

It was Riker that answered. “Why do you think we let Capron go before us? To loosen you up.”

Ross stared down at his oldest brother in disbelief. They had planned this all along, to stretch his asshole until he could be double penetrated. They wanted to ruin his ass. He would be sore for a week. No, two weeks at least! As he was about to beg some more, he felt Ryland’s dick pop through his rim and sink into his ass, right next to Riker’s.

Before he knew what was happening, his brothers had gotten into a rhythm. Ross had broken out in a sweat and realized he was just along for the ride. They were going to use him how they wanted. Just then he felt something in his groin. Ross looked down and saw Riker pulling at the cock ring. No, he couldn’t take that off now. Oh god, he could already feel it coming. A massive orgasm was building. Ross could feel it in his ass and in his cock. No, if he came with two dicks in his ass he would never live it down. His brothers would all tease him about how much he loved getting DP’d.

Ross was trying to will it not to happen, but then he felt a warm gush inside him as one of his brothers came. He figured it must be Ryland from how his body was jerking and he was moaning. That set off a chain reaction and Ross couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. Ross’ dick, denied for days was shooting. The first shot zoomed past Riker’s face and hit the headboard. Ross couldn’t believe the strength of his orgasm. He felt his ass spasming and clutching both dicks inside him tight. Next, volley after volley of white sperm was rocketing out of his cock. Ross couldn’t tell where it was landing, his eyes were closed in a blissful feeling of being full and just kept cumming and cumming.

At some point Ross was brought back to reality as he felt the other dick inside him shoot. And shoot. It felt like Riker was filling him up with a gallon of cum. He felt Ryland’s dick slip out, but Riker’s seemed to keep shooting. Ross looked down at Riker and saw two streaks of cum across his face, and even more all over his brother’s hairy chest.

“Did I do that?” Ross asked in amazement. There seemed to be so much cum.

Riker laughed at him and his tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick at one of the trails on Ryker’s face. “Yep, little brother,” Riker said. “We sure fucked the cum right out of you.”

Ross felt Ryland and Rocky help him off of Riker’s cock and laid him on the bed. Rocky grabbed Ross’ ankles and pushed his legs back.

“Riker, come here. You have to see this,” Rocky was saying.

It only took Ross a second to realize they were all staring at his hairy gaping hole. For some reason he couldn’t get his muscles to close the rim, no matter how hard he tried. Then, he felt mortified as he felt a huge glob of cum spurt out of his ass.

“Look at that, he’s filled to the rim with Lynch cum,” Ryland laughed.

“Jeez, Riker, how much cum did you pump into him,” Capron asked.

Ross felt more cum dribbling out of his ass and down onto his bed. There didn’t seem to be anything he could do to stop the humiliating flow of semen out of his gaping hole.

“I’ve saved that load up a whole month,” Riker shared. “I had to wear a chastity just to make sure I didn’t have any accidents.” Then Riker looked directly at Ross. “Nothing but the best for my little bro,” he teased.

Ross felt like a total slut, but also very proud of himself. His brothers really did love him. Who else would have given him this type of experience for Christmas?

“Thanks guys, but I think I’m gonna pass out now,” Ross said. “You all sure know how to take it out of a boy.”

As he laid there, Ross felt a blanket pulled up over him. He heard his door open and knew they were leaving him to nap for a couple of hours. Before he fell asleep though, he had to say one thing.

“Hey guys, thanks for the awesome present,” Ross said without opening his eyes. “And, Merry Christmas to all.”

AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!


End file.
